Ice-Cream Kisses
by Digimon Caislean
Summary: I'm back and with a takari fluff! It's all about TK's and Kari's first (ice-cream) kiss! It's totally cute. R


ICE-CREAM KISSES

**ICE-CREAM KISSES  
BY DIGIMON CAISLEÁN**

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Digimon. I write for fun!  
Please read and review. Thanks :)  
I'm back and with my first ever song fic! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while but I've been busy at school.  
Song title: Landslide   
Group: ? (If you know please tell me)

_Come on baby wanna touch the sky  
Mm mm come on your way now  
Going to get to know you some how  
Mm mm take me to a high  
Soothe me baby wanna touch the sky_

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Kari was lying on the couch watching TV. Tai had just come back from soccer practice. He put his key in their apartment door and entered.  
"Hi Tai" Kari greeted him not turning away from the TV.  
"Hey Kari" Tai said.   
He dropped his bag to the floor and went straight for the fridge to look for anything even half-apitizing.  
"Hey Kari?" Tai asked thoughtfully looking over the fridge door.  
"Yeah?" Kari answered turning around slightly to look at him.  
"Didn't you promise TK you'd go to his game today?"  
"What? Oh no! I totally forgot!" Kari said while looking at her watch.  
"I can still make it for the end of the game" she said.  
She grabbed her keys, threw on her shoes and quickly ran out the door. Tai sighed and laughed lightly to himself as he disappeared back into the fridge.

********

_Cause I need ya every step of the way  
Come on baby, hear what I say  
What a wonder wonder wonderful day to fly  
I'm on a landslide   
You from the sky high  
Woah can the star that stole my heart_

It was the last quarter of TK's basketball match. They were loosing by a couple of points. TK kept glancing up into the stands expecting to see Kari there with a huge smile on her face cheering him on. Like she always does. He frowned when he couldn't see her thinking where is she? She promised me she'd be here. She knows how important this game is. I can't do this without her.  
"TK! KEEP YOUR MIND ON THE GAME" he heard his coach shout at him.  
TK shook his head and snapped back into the game, only to be knocked over by one of the other teams players. The referee gave TK two shots that if he got, he would win the game.  
TK got the ball and stood in front of the basket. He was pretty nervous at that moment. He looked around one last time for Kari and to his surprise he saw Kari walk through the door and sit down. She looked at him and smiled. That was all TK needed. Feeling a sense of relief and confidence TK threw the ball and it went into the net perfectly. The crowd cheered but quickly quietened down when TK received the ball again. He took a deep breath and shoot the ball into the net. They had won the game. The crowd went wild. Kari was so excited that she ran up to TK, threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. She always did this to him after a game. Even if he lost. TK blushed slightly while hugging her back.  
"Congradulations TK!"   
"You made it"  
"I'm sorry TK. Really I am. I'll make it up to you"  
"You already did"  
"What do you mean?"   
"We were loosing before you came. I couldn't of done it without you"  
Now it was Kari's turn to blush. They both smiled at each other. Getting lost in each other's eyes totally oblivios to all the commotion and excitement going on around them.  
"Let's go celebrate. I'll buy you an ice-cream" TK said.  
"No I'm buying. You bought last time"  
"Kari! Come on. I want to pay" TK said in a tone of voice that Kari had grown to learn that he won't take no for an answer.   
"Oh ok!" Kari said in defeat.  
TK left Kari to talk to one of his teammates while he quickly got changed.

********

_Stop me baby make a one wish  
Take me on the wings of your kiss  
Hold me, grove me, soothe me and say  
Gone this far to take me away_

They left the court fifteen minutes later and they started to make their way slowly to the ice-cream shop. It was a beautiful sunny day se they strolled along taking in the fresh air and the heat from the sun. TK was explaining what happened in the game before she got there when they arrived at the shop. TK opened the door and stood back holding it open.  
"After you Madame" he said with a huge smile, in his most gentleman voice.  
Kari punched him playfully and laughed.  
"Would you stop doing that!?"  
"Don't tell me the Madame is embarrassed" TK said trying to sound serious.  
Kari noticing that one or two people were starting to stare said "well now I am! Just go in!"  
TK made made a hand gesture to make her go first.  
"Oh ok" Kari threw her hands up in defeat and went in.   
TK smiled at his little victory. They always played little jokes like that.  
Seeing the ice-cream selection, Kari grabbed TK and pulled him towards the counter.  
"Hey" he said secretly liking Kari holding onto him.  
"Look" she pointed.  
"What?"  
"They brought out triple chocolate with chocolate chips in it" Kari said, her eyes sparkling.  
"What is it with girls and chocolate?" TK asked while laughing lightly.  
"You wouldn't understand!" She said teasingly.  
TK sighed. "So do you want the triple chocalate?"  
Kari looked at him with a little smile and nodded. TK smiled back. He turned to the shopkeeper and said " A triple chocolate cone and a strawberry cone please."  
"Strawberry again?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah I like strawberry" TK said.  
"But you always get strawberry"  
"Yeah and you always get chocolate!"  
TK took the ice-creams of the shopkeeper and handed them to Kari while he paid. Kari handed him his ice-cream.  
"Thanks TK"  
"Don't mention it" he said while looking at her.  
"Do you want to head over to the park?" TK asked.  
"Yeah sure. It'd be a shame to spend a day like this indoors."  
They exited the shop and walked to the park. It was only two minutes away from the shop so they arrived there soon. They found a nice quiet spot and sat down on the grass eating their ice-creams.  
"Do you want a lick?" TK asked suddenly, holding out his ice-cream.  
"TK, that's discusting! You've after licking that!"  
TK raised an eyebrow "yeah, so?" he said still holding out his ice-cream to her.  
"Your germs are on that!" Kari said teasingly.  
"It would be the same thing if you kissed me" TK said not really realizing what he was saying until it was too late.  
Kari paused for a moment. Speechless. Thinking to herself did he just say that?  
"Ok then"   
Kari leaned forward and licked his ice-cream.  
"There satisfied?"  
"Not really" TK said lowly. "Can I lick yours?"  
"Sure" Kari said with a smile.  
She held her ice-cream out and TK licked it. She giggled lightly while watching TK blush.  
"Now are you satisfied?" Kari asked.  
"Emm...I don't know" TK said while looking around innocently.  
Kari rolled her eyes, stuck her finger in her ice-cream and put some on TK's nose! She started falling around laughing.  
"Hey! That's cold you know" TK said while getting it of with his fingers and then licking them.  
"Two can play at that game" he said while trying to get ice-cream on Kari and making sure he didn't drop his ice-cream.  
"Ahhh" Kari said trying to avoid getting ice-cream all over her. They both ended up lying on the grass, covered in ice-cream and laughing uncontrollably. TK half sat up and turned to look down on Kari gazing up at him. Not thinking about what he was doing he put his hand to her face and wiped away a bit of ice-cream and licked his fingers.  
"Why did you do that?" Kari asked in a gentle voice that drove TK crazy.  
TK shrugged his shoulders.  
"Cause" he said while blushing.  
Kari smiled and raised her hand up to him copying his actions exactly by wiping up a bit of ice-cream and licking her fingers.  
"Now why did you do that?" TK asked playfully.  
"Cause!" Kari replied smiling up at him.  
Kari put her hand up to TK and began to run her fingers through his hair. TK swallowed hard as she pulled him a bit closer. TK closed the gap by bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her lightly at first but when Kari started kissing back he added more passion to the kiss. They stayed like that for ages. Time cease to exist to them. The only thing that mattered was them and the kiss. The sweet ice-cream kiss. They broke away looking at each other totally infatuated. Kari finally spoke.  
"So why did you do that?" Kari laughed while still tracing her fingers through his hair.  
"Cause" he replied and smiled at her, resuming the kiss that they melted in just like the ice-creams that were left melting in the sun beside them.

_Mm mm come on now gonna get to know ya somehow  
Mm mm take me on a high  
Soothe me baby wanna touch the sky  
Cause I need you every step of the way  
Come on baby here what I have to say  
What a wonder wonder wonderful day to fly  
I'm on a landslide chasing the moon sky  
Wanna be near to where you are_  


THE END: Well what did you think? Please let me know. This is my twelfth fic. I finished it on 8/9/01.   
To check out my other fics and lots of cool Digimon stuff go to my site: [www.geocities.com/digimoncaislean][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digimoncaislean



End file.
